


tonight (i'll have to say goodbye)

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: he doesn't even know anymore.





	tonight (i'll have to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> it's not angst, not fluff. i was in a mood and this is what happened.
> 
> it's fiction.

It’s another one of those days.

Mitch doesn’t really know how he’s feeling. He’s just kind of… there. He’s sitting on his bed mindlessly refreshing every social media he owns, but he’s not seeing any of what’s on his screen. There’s been one song on loop for, what, an hour? More? He doesn’t even know anymore.

It’s not anxiety. There’s no panic, no worry, nothing. He’s a little bit numb, but it’s not a bad numb. It’s not a good numb. It’s just… a numb. Youtube’s got nothing interesting. He’s supposed to be doing something- brainstorming lyrics? Researching song meanings? He doesn’t even know anymore.

He’s sitting still, and there’s nothing in his head. Then there’s everything in his head, crashing into his mind and bouncing around the inside of his skull. Lyrics, thoughts, ideas, to-dos, old memories, new memories, everything. Then there’s nothing again. Repeat. He tries to get those lyrics, those thoughts, those ideas down, but they’re gone too quickly to write. Repeat.

Under all of that, there’s a running undercurrent of _hey, mitchy, remember how you fucked that harmony up three weeks ago? remember how you ran sharp on that note? remember how you this, how you that, how you fucked this up, fucked that up? think about all of these people you know. think about your friends. see how they’re cooler than you? see how they do more and excel at more and are just generally cooler people? why can’t you be like that? think about the people you don’t know that well. think about how there are so many people that can do what you do and do it better. think about the people who can do what you do and do it better along with more things that you can’t do._

Mitch wants to shut off that undercurrent but he can’t. It’s okay. He’ll learn to live with it, just like he has everything else.

He goes back to his one song on loop and wants to laugh when he listens closer to the lyrics. It’s Emy Reynolds’ “Tonight”, and it talks about a life of lies and façades. Too relatable.

Mitch sighs. It’s gonna be a long night.

 

 

- _fin._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if same
> 
> i don't even know what grammar is apparently.


End file.
